Test probes are often employed for contacting an electrical or electronic device or circuit in order to test characteristics of the device or circuit. The probes can include a contact configuration for mating with the contacts of a device or circuit under test, such as flat packs and integrated circuits. Probes of known construction are not wholly satisfactory for use with leadless devices such as leadless chip carriers, and are often unduly complex in construction or cumbersome to use.